


An Angel's Lullaby Part 5: The Arrival

by sir_kingsley



Series: An Angel's Lullaby [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Giving Birth, some strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your worst fear has come true: the angels know about your baby. And they're not happy. Cas and the Winchesters are gone and you're left on your own to save your and your baby's life. But you're running out of time. The baby is coming and if the angel's get her she'll be gone forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel's Lullaby Part 5: The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! So this was a hard one to write. I have tears just thinking of all the editing. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think, if you think I should continue the story. Thanks for all your support! Love you guys!

The air was different. It was… thick. Cold. But at the same time it was positively quivering with electricity.

You opened your eyes and met the gaze of Jesus. 

A gasp slipped past your lips and you scrambled backward until you hit your head on something solid. The pain echoed inside your head and blurred your vision.

“Relax. That’s not the real Jesus.”

Dizzy, you turned your head to find whom the deep voice belonged to. You squinted and made out the shape of a man. 

“W-who…” You felt out of breath now. Dark specks dotted your vision. “What’s happ…happen…”

“You’re in pain,” you heard the man say dimly. 

The pain was gone so fast it was like being hit in the head again. You blinked your eyes back into focus and noticed several things at once. 

First, your baby was fine. Second, you were in a sanctuary. It was dark, except for a few candles. You were in a dress. There was a comfortable-looking bed just a few feet from you. And there were two other people in the room.

It took you a few seconds but you eventually got to your feet and got a proper look at the two strangers. There was the man and a woman next to him. They were both in sharp black suits. But where the man seemed relaxed and calm the woman was fuming with a weakly bridled fury.

“Who are you?” you demanded. “Where am I?”

“I am Hesediel,” the man said. “This is my subordinate, Camael.”

You waited for him to say more but he just watched you. “Where am I? Where is Castiel? What the hell do you want?”

“Watch your tone, human,” Camael growled. “Unless you wish for your tongue to be ripped from your mouth you will address him with respect,” she said.

“And unless you wish for your fingers to be bitten off you will stay the hell away from me.”

The woman’s face flashed with the kind of rage you only saw a handful of times in a lifetime and she stormed toward you. “You insolent, worthless, insignificant-”

With every step she took toward you the air became thinner. You sat heavily on the alter behind you, pressing a hand to your starving chest.

“Camael!” Hesediel barked. “Back away from her. And control yourself.”

Still scowling, the woman backed away and the air returned to its normal irregular state.

“What are you?” you breathed.

Hesediel walked up the aisle toward you. As he got closer you could make out more of his features. He was tall with unusually long black hair tied behind his back. He had a face that could be used to intimate and frighten but something in his eyes softened the sharp features, made him look kind and empathetic. 

“We’re old friends of Castiel,” he said.

“You’re angels,” you realized. Your hands instantly fell to your stomach. 

The woman scoffed. “Angels? Just angels? Do you mistake a lion for a rat?”

“You are sounding prideful, Camael.”

For the briefest moment fear flickered across Camael’s face. She pressed her lips into a tight line and turned away.

“We are a type of angel, yes,” the man said calmly. 

“Type?” you echoed. 

“Our hierarchy contains many orders of angels higher than the archangels,” the man answered. “We are-”

“Enough, Hesediel,” Camael snapped. “Our business here is not to teach her about our kind. Our business is with that abomination growing inside her.” 

You jumped to your feet and backed as far away from them as you could. “What do you want with my daughter?”

“We’ve been sent to rid you of the burden.”

At the look of dread on your face Hesediel jumped in, “We are not going to harm you. Our orders are simply to take the child with us.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” you screamed. 

“You get to live and we keep a monster from staining God’s Earth,” said Camael. “I believe that’s what you humans call a ‘win-win situation.’”

You felt fury like never before, so strong it made your entire body tremble. “She’s not a monster! She’s an innocent baby! She’s mine and Castiel’s baby.” 

“What do you know of innocence? God gave the Nephilim a chance. And in return they tried to destroy everything he had created.”

“What are you talking about?”

Camael looked to Hesediel and he took over. “It was only a few thousand years after the first men were created. They were still new, to each other, to God, to angels. They were interesting, unlike anything we had ever seen or heard. Some angels took too strong of an interest in them. They came to spend most of their time on Earth, watching over humans, studying them, interacting with them. They began to form relationships, some of love.”

“Then you human females became pregnant,” Camael jumped in. “God was hopeful at first. They were a direct connection between heaven and Earth. The offspring of God’s sons and man’s daughters.” Her voice was bitter, mocking. “Happy angel-human families all around.”

“Except that the children had to stay on Earth,” Hesediel said. “The fathers wanted to stay to watch over their children. They began neglecting their duties as agents of God. They formed emotions. They were-”

“Becoming human,” you interrupted.

Hesediel nodded. “Yes. Some of them even lost their grace from being on Earth too long. And as the children grew older is became evident they had gained some of their fathers’ powers. They were stronger than most, faster, smarter. Some could read minds. They were warriors-”

“They were destructive,” Camael corrected with spite. “Neanderthals with machine guns and egos. They began wars left and right. They created empires and turned them against each other. They sacked and they pillaged and they burned God’s Earth. And when God ordered the angels to stop them, the angels rebelled. They joined forces with their children. They launched a war against heaven.”

“Many, angels and humans, died,” Hesediel said with a haunted tone as if he remembered every lost soul. “Finally, God forced all of the angels home. Angels were not allowed to leave heaven. On Earth, the Nephilim became furious and threatened to open the gates to hell. The Nephilim now posed too powerful a threat. So God flooded the Earth, killed all of his children but for one family as to restart the human race.”

Your mind was swirling with images of angels and wars but you grabbed on tightly to that last bit. “Wait, he flooded the Earth? Like the story of Noah? Noah’s ark was all about killing Nephilim?”

“That is the name you know him by,” Hesediel answered. “Since then the creation of Nephilim has been forbidden.”

“You’re telling me that God wiped the planet because he was scared of some kids with super powers?”

“He did it to save your kind,” Camael spat.

“Afraid for his children, yes,” Hesediel corrected. “Humans were dying because of the disobedience of his angels. He did what he thought was best. Just as he is doing now.”

They were so sure of their words, so confident in their faith in God. Arguing with them was useless.

You shut your eyes, feeling lost and hopeless. You were never going to get either of them to see your way, not them or any of the other angels. 

“You won’t take her,” you vowed. “I won’t let you.”

The closest thing to a smile curved Camael’s lips. It was full of confidence and pity. “You won’t have a choice. The second you give birth the child will be ours.”

You narrowed your eyes. “Then I guess I just won’t give birth. Castiel will find us. All I have to do is wait until he does.”

“We’re not going to give you that much time.”

You felt the oddest sensation of something wet running down your legs. You looked down and were horrified to find a puddle of liquid at your feet. 

“It’s begun.”

The next few minutes were full of panic and chaos. All the knowledge from the books and articles you had read the past two months fled your mind. All you could do was scream and waddle around the front of the sanctuary trying to find your sanity as pain hammered through your lower stomach.

You somehow ended up on the bed. Camael stood on your right side, wearing a smug expression you itched to punch. You fought to sit up to no avail. You couldn’t move at all. You began to panic, your breath coming short and fast.

Hesediel placed himself at your feet. “(Y/N), I need to see how far your cervix has dilated.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” you cried, clenching your legs tightly together. “There isn’t a force in hell that could make me let you see down there!”

“But there’s a force in heaven,” Camael said.

Your legs began pulling apart and you could no longer hold back the sobs that were quaking for release in your chest. “No. Get away from me! STOOOOOP!”

A rush of power shot through you and the two angels were blown away. Control of your body returned to you and you curled onto your side, bringing your knees as high up as your stomach would allow. Inside you, you could feel your daughter fluttering around. She was livelier than usual, stronger.

“The abomination is growing stronger,” Camael said. 

“She’s not an abomination!” You flung your hand out toward the woman as if to hit her and a bolt of lightning shot from your hand. 

You stared at your hand as Camael dropped to the floor. Inside, your daughter was practically buzzing. You could feel strength coming from her and she was feeding it throughout your entire body. Your fingertips were sizzling with it. 

You weren’t positive but it was like she was trying to give you her powers. And if you had the power of an angel you could communicate with one.

You crawled off the bed and closed your eyes tightly. Castiel, you thought loudly picturing him in your mind. You had no clue how to work angel radio but this was your only shot. Cas can you hear me? I’ve been kidnapped by angels! They want our baby! We’re in a church somewhere! Cas, please help!

Camael got to her feet slowly. She opened her eyes and they were glowing a bright, angelic blue. “New plan: kill you and the atrocity.”

You held your hand out in defense but nothing happened. She approached you even as Hesediel ordered her to stop. You were at a lost. You couldn’t fight her off. You couldn’t run. With no other option, you turned away and screamed. “CASTIEL!”

“You think he can hear you?” Camael snorted. “Castiel isn’t coming for-”

A stronger bolt of lighting blasted Camael into the wall so hard it sent a crack up the wall and into the ceiling. 

“(Y/N)?”

You turned. And there stood Cas, Dean, and Sam. Your eyes connected with Cas’s and tears instantly began to fall.

“Hello, Castiel.”

Cas looked past you and seemed to notice the other angel for the first time. “Hesediel.” 

Neither angel could get another word out before Camael landed next to Cas and pushed him into the far wall. She drew a blade from her waist and lunged as Cas got to his feet.

“I’m surprised you were able to find us, Castiel,” the female angel hissed.

Cas shoved Camael away from him. He drew his own blade and the two clashed.

Sam and Dean ran to the front of the room, knives ready. “Let her go,” Dean barked.

“I do not wish to harm you,” Hesediel said, completely relaxed as the Winchesters moved in on him.

“Then let (Y/N) go,” Sam ordered.

“We cannot release her until she has given birth.”

“You’re not getting that baby,” Dean spat. “So fly your feathery ass out of here before I stab you in the face.”

Hesediel sighed, looking more disappointed than worried. The Winchesters were flown backward, landing in the front pews, Dean on the right, Sam on the left. They fidgeted, trying to get up but they couldn’t move. Hesediel hadn’t even raised a finger.

Cas grabbed Camael by the shoulders and threw her across the room. Free of her, he ran toward you. “Hesediel, please,” Cas begged. “Let us go.”

“I am following the orders of our father, Castiel. I cannot disobey.”

“Some of us take our orders seriously.” Camael was up and walking toward Cas. “We don’t let human swine affect our duties. We stay loyal to our father like good children do.”

“This is my child,” Cas pleaded.

“It’s an abomination,” Camael spat. “It never should have come to be. This is your fault for betraying your kind. You turned your back on your duties. You brought this upon yourself.”

“You don’t understand, Camael.”

“Castiel,” Hesediel spoke up before the other angel could speak. “You need to leave. Our orders are to take the child without harming the woman. But we are to kill any who stand in our way.”

Cas’s eyes met yours. “I will not leave her.”

Camael spun her blade in her hand. “Then you die.”

You screamed for Cas as the tip of Camael’s blade neared Cas’s chest. And just as the tip touched his first layer of clothing the room went pitch black.

The lights came on a second later and a new woman stood in the room. She was an older woman, maybe in her fifties with long white hair and sharp blue eyes. There was an aura of power around her that made the air almost painful to breathe in. 

Camael was frozen in place as if turned to stone. Cas looked like he couldn’t breathe. He stared at the woman, not in the clueless curious way he usually stared, but with awe and… fear? He backed away and you knew. He was afraid of this woman. He feared her more than he did Camael or Hesediel. 

The woman’s eyes just glanced over Cas. “Stand straight, Castiel,” she said. Her voiced vibrated through the room, sending shivers down your spine. Cas instantly perfected his posture.

“Stand back, Camael.”

Camael unfroze. She lowered her weapon and took five steps backward, freezing with her arms at her sides, back straight, shoulders squared, eyes stricken.

Hesediel bowed his head slightly. “Zaphkiel,” he greeted. He was calm but not relaxed as he had been before. 

“Hesediel,” she said. She walked straight up to you, eyes peering as if she could see inside you. 

You squirmed but found that once again you couldn’t move. “W-who are you?” you forced yourself to ask.

“I am Zaphkiel,” she replied. “I am leader of the Thrones.”

You weren’t sure what that meant but it sounded big, important. You gulped audibly. “What do you want?”

“Do not worry, (Y/N). I have not come for your child, but a message. We will allow you to keep your child. You may raise her as you wish with Castiel by your side.” She paused for a moment, her eyes boring deeper into yours. “But should she forget her place or threaten heaven, we will take her away. Do you understand?”

You simply nodded your head, not able to do much else.

“Castiel,” Zaphkiel called. “I suggest you get her to the nearest hospital. She can’t feel it but the infant is crowning. Hesediel, Camael, you are dismissed.”

The room became black again. When the light returned the three angels were gone.

Dean and Sam lunged out of their seats. Cas appeared next to you. “(Y/N), are you okay?” he asked frantically.

You began to nod but a gut-curling pain overtook your body. You began to sink and Cas reached out to hold you up. 

“What’s happening?” Sam asked.

“She’s having a contraction,” Cas said.

Your head fell back. “Why… now?” you panted.

“Hesediel was numbing your nervous system so you wouldn’t feel the pain,” Cas said. 

“Can’t you do that?” Dean inquired.

“I’m not as powerful as he is. We need to get to a hospital.” Cas swung you into his arms. 

You felt the horrible sensation of shooting into the sky. Pressure built around you and then was gone. You opened your eyes inside a hospital emergency room.

The nurses at the desk blinked at you. “She’s in labor,” Cas yelled at them.

In what felt like seconds you were in a weird hospital bed, nurses running around like chickens with their heads chopped off. A doctor scurried in and took his place at the foot of the bed. You were too tired and in too much pain to retain your modesty.

They began shouting numbers and weird medical terms. You were in too much pain to understand. All you gathered was that you were close. This was happening.

And you knew that Cas was there, holding your hand. 

“Push!” the doctor said.

You pushed. Then you stopped. You pushed. You cried. You squeezed Cas’s hand until you felt bone snap. You pushed some more. Cas wiped hair out of your face. Nurses gave you cheap pep talks. You pushed and pushed and pushed.

And then a new cry echoed throughout the room. It was like the most beautiful song you had every heard. You could taste your tears on your smile as you listened. She was here.

Cas bent and kissed your forehead. You tilted your head back to meet his eyes. They were brilliant, shimmering with a happiness and love you had never seen before. 

“I can’t believe she’s here,” he said. His voice was rougher.

You tired to peer over your knees. “Where is she? Is she okay? What’d they do with her?”

“They’re cleaning her,” Cas said. 

“Oh.” You took a breath and let your body sink comfortably into the bed. 

You had just given birth. You were a mother.

A nurse walked over with a bright smile. “You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl,” she said and handed you your daughter. “Congratulations.” 

You couldn’t believe she was there in your arms. A tiny, fragile, pink-faced bundle of warmth. She was still screaming but you only smiled at her.

You looked up at Cas. He was beautifully unguarded as he studied your child, memorized every inch of her. “She’s… beautiful.”

He reached out to touch her. His finger slowly rested on her forehead. The second it made contact she stopped screaming. 

Cas choked back a sob. “So beautiful,” he repeated in a breathy tone.

By the time the Winchesters came your and Cas’s tears had mostly dried. Cas was sitting in the bed with you, one arm around your shoulder. You glanced at the brother and ushered them in.

“Look, Cassandra. Your wacky Uncle Dean and Uncle Sammy are here to see you.”

They stopped at the foot of the bed. “Cassandra?” Sam asked.

“I wanted her to have a part of Cas’s name,” you said.

“Better than Castiela,” Dean muttered.

You rolled your eyes and shifted her in your arms so the boys could have a better view. “Dean, Sam, meet Cassandra Mary (Y/LN).” Both brothers’ eyes widened. “I had to fit a Winchester in there somewhere.”

“She’s beautiful guys,” Sam said. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks,” you and Cas said together.

“Look at this,” Dean said. “Cas is a daddy.”

Cas beamed. “The doctors said she’s perfectly healthy. And I agree. Nothing unusual. Nothing angelic. We can go home tomorrow.”

“Great.” Dean’s smile faded slightly. “I’m gonna have to put a car seat in Baby. Might as well be driving a minivan.”

“Yes, you are so suck it up.” You sat up a little further. “Okay, now which one of you knuckleheads wants to hold her first?”


End file.
